Cendrillon
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Sawada Tsunako gets threatened to kill her childhood friend and Fiance... Hibari Kyouya saw her die before his eyes... Reborn helped to revive her... KHR version of the vocaloid song 'Cendrillon! I don't own anything... except the plot... 1827 Enjoy !


**Me: One-shot! WOOT!**

**Tsuna: ... Cendrillon? Really? You can't think of anything better?**

**Me: *pouts* Nope! It's cute!**

**Tsuna: *Hits head on wall***

**Me: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p>"I-I don't want to!" A brunette exclaimed as she backed away from the cloaked man with a maniacal grin on his face. The man was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt that covered his neck, grey pants and black dress shoes. A flowing hooded cloak, a purple tattoo and a silver mask that hid part of his face only served to add on the mysterious aura, strands of white hair was peeking out from the hood.<p>

"Am I even giving you a choice?" The man smirked and the brunette paled as a pistol was aimed at her heart.

"... I-I guess n-not..." The brunette sighed and small droplets of salty tears rolled down her cheeks. "W-What do I have to do?" Another maniacal smirk and a letter was given.

* * *

><p><em>It seemed like a dream when we danced till morning<br>The clock ticked away with a Magical ring  
>Fingers calling me to escape down the stairs<br>Three steps at a time to hide the ugly truth  
><em>

* * *

><p>"..." Tsunako gulped as she entered the bathtub that was filled with lukewarm water and scented soaps. Sighing deeply as she brought her knees to her bare chest, tears were silently leaking out from her chocolate brown orbs.<p>

"Tsunako-san, please put on this gown after you're done bathing..." A servant placed the clothing onto a chair next to the bathroom door and bowed to the brunette before she exited the room. "Ah, and Chrome will come by later to help you dress."

Tsunako only nodded, although she knew full well that the servant had left, and wrapped a soft white towel around herself before she heard the door open to reveal a timid girl with an eyepatch. "I'm chrome... I'll be helping you dress for tonight..." The violet haired girl smiled weakly, which the brunette returned with a gentle one. "Well, let's start with the corset... sh

* * *

><p><em>The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage<br>Dancing with clothes that would turn  
>back into miserable rags at midnight<em>

* * *

><p>Ankle length brown hair were as smooth as silk when Tsunako ran a gloved hand through them, she was dressed in a pink off-shoulder gown (AN: Look at Miku's outfit in Cendrillon), light pink gloves, small amethyst earrings, a golden locket in the shape of a heart, a gem-filled headband and glass shoes.

"You get one chance, when he asks you to dance you get rid him..." Tsunako swallowed and nodded, trying to ignore the fact that her dinner of steak and vegetables were coming to visit her again. "Here..." A small dagger was placed in Tsunako's out-stretched palm. Tsunako fastened the weapon to her sash and looked emotionlessly at the palace as the stranger disappeared.

"Well, here goes... gomene Mama, papa... I might fail to keep my promise to you..." Tsunako wiped away a tear and strode towards the entrance of the palace, an invitation gripped firmly in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Find a stranger with a masked face<br>A person who whispers softly to you  
>Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade<br>It will cause sadness and ruin_

* * *

><p>"Get away, herbivore..." A raven haired prince growled as a crowd of 'princesses' squealed in delight and started to provoke him more. "I don't see why I have to put up with this... it's only my coming-of-age party and Father's already pestering me for a bride..." The prince let out another troubled sigh as he massaged his temple with a gloved hand, a black button up coat that had purple linings with two grey epaulettes on each shoulder, white dress pants, indigo dress shoes and a wisteria colored sash that ran across his coat were the young prince of Sicily's attire for the night. A pair of gloves and a few medals on his sash were his accessaries to complete the outfit.<p>

"Maa maa, Hibari! Just find someone to dance with already..." The prince's advisor, Yamamoto chuckled as the prince sighed and mumbled something about 'herbivores being herbivores'. "Ah! The girl with green hair looks nice! Go ask her to dance!" Yamamoto urged the prince.

"She's a herbivore and herbivores aren't worth my time..." Hibari stated bluntly, taking a sip of the wine. "Only Carnivores can mate with carnivores..." Yamamoto sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly before his eyes scanned the ballroom for a suitable dancing partner for the grumpy prince. At that moment, a brunette entered the ballroom, gracefully going down the steps.

"Lady Sawada Tsunako from Namimori country..." The page announced as the brunette steeped onto the ballroom floor. Unlike many princesses, the brunette didn't immediately look for the prince but just scanned the ballroom with half-lidded eyes, when they found nothing, the brunette broke into a small but sad smile, catching the hearts of certain princes in the room.

The brunette then proceeded to the wide balcony and stared at the full moon for a moment.

_"Hmm... she seems interesting enough..."_ Hibari smirked and strode towards the balcony.

* * *

><p><em>Orphans gather inside the castle<br>each of their faces with a fake smile  
>The wings of an angel don't hold answers<br>They will not help you know the truth._

* * *

><p>"Tsunako hime? Would you like to dance?" A velvet voice brought Tsunako back to reality as she turned to face the prince himself. <em>"No... no..no... no! Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Kyo-kun?"<em> Hibari's eyes narrowed as he stared at the familiar brown orbs.

"T-Tsu-chan?" He whispered in disbelief. The last time he saw the brunette was at the park near the castle, the girl had gotten lost and wandered into the gardens without meaning to and found him crying in one corner.

_Flashback_

_"Why are you crying?" The prince of Sicily turned to face a little girl with waist length brown hair, "I'm Tsunako! Sawada Tsunako, I'm a princess from Namimori country! It's a small country so you probably don't know it!" The brunette smiled sheepishly as she held out her hand. "What's your name?" The prince of Sicily sniffled a bit before parting his lips to answer._

_"Hibari, Hibari Kyouya... call me Kyo-kun... please?" Tsunako smiled broadly and nodded._

_"Then, you can call me Tsu-chan! We're going to be good friends, ne?" Tsunako grinned and Hibari grinned back. This was the start of a friendship that would be torn apart in the future._

"... yes... I'll take up your offer to dance then..." Tsunako forced a smile and gently tugged the prince of Sicily to the centre of the ballroom.

* * *

><p><em>The glass slipper that was left behind, slowly melts into a red flame's ashes<br>I see that you're trembling as you wish to return home  
>You take a glance at the clock tower.<br>My dancing shoes fell off a slope as I kicked them off  
>My fingers slowly wrap around his neck<br>_

* * *

><p>"How's Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as he and his childhood friend twirled around the ballroom floor. "I heard about what happened to your parents... I'm sorry..." Tsunako shook her head and smiled painfully.<p>

"Their deaths were a painless one, an assassination attempt that succeeded... at least they passed peacefully..." Tears rolled down the blush adorned cheeks of the princess and her smile faded as she thought of her parents.

"I heard Tsunayoshi took control of the reign... is he well?" Hibari asked, desperately trying to change the topic. Tsunako complied and nodded.

"Reiya nee-sama is expecting their first child... She wants to be godmother..." Tsunako giggled slightly, a sound that sent shivers down Hibari's spine. "I'm happy for them... they are happy for me too..." Tsunako averted her eyes and Hibari frowned.

"You are engaged?" A small flame of envy engulfed the prince's heart as he saw Tsunako blush slightly and nod. "To whom, may I ask?" Hibari was literally seething with anger and envy until Tsunako said that one word.

"You..."

* * *

><p><em>I tried to remedy her falling tears<br>All the electrifying impulses flowing through my nerves were too much_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Eh?" Hibari blinked once, twice before his mind registered what the brunette had said and he blushed, visibly. "W-Wait... F-father d-didn't t-tell me this...?" Hibari gasped as Tsunako smiled gently. "Oh gods... you and father planned this, didn't you? Oh dear lord... " Tsunako pouts a little but giggles as she sees the expression on Hibari's face.

"... Now..." A soft whisper was enough for Tsunako to stiffen and halt their dancing, eyes dilating as she shakily grasped the dagger hooked on her sash.

"What's wrong?" Hibari frowned as he saw tears streaming down the brunette's cheeks, he leaned down and kissed the tears then her eyelids. Tsunako's eyes were wide and filled with sorrow when they looked up at Hibari.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsunako lunged forward and stabbed Hibari in the sides. "He... he said he'll kill my brother if I don't do this! Please don't hate me!" Tsunako whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands. A maniacal grin was evident on the strangers face as he stalked off into the night.

"Mission accomplished, let go of the crown prince..." He whispered into a receiver and broke out into another maniacal grin.

Hibari closed his eyes and processed what had happened in the last few minutes; he had found his childhood friend, they danced and in the midst of it she tells him she's engaged to him, someone or something suddenly caused her to stab him in the side and now, she's crying her eyes out as she thought she killed him.

Or did she?

* * *

><p>"<em>I never want the bell to ring!"<br>I let out a cry and said goodbye  
>With my knife in hand, I stabbed you violently<br>Even though it was a dilemma  
>The princess who wears the perfume of deadly gunpowder<br>My mask of ice with a faming gaze that broke,  
>It was too much to handle. <em>

* * *

><p><em> "<em>Tsunako, look at me..." The brunette looked up with fear, the prince of Sicily chuckled a little at the expression his princess was making.

"H-How can you be chuckling like that when I.. just... stabbed... you..." Tsunako trailed off as Hibari lifted his hand from his wound, revealing only a tear in his attire and a small cut that was bleeding slightly. "I... can't believe... it..." Tsunako stared at the scar in disbelief before it changed to relief and happiness. "I didn't kill you..."

Hibari pecked the brunette on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you Tsunako..." The said brunette was so relieved and happy that she cried tears of joy in her soon-to-be husband's arms. "I swear... I'll have that bastard arrested..." Hibari added mentally as he stroked the silky hair of his fiancee.

* * *

><p><em>I could still feel his breath on my skin<br>But it's only a dream of long ago  
>The silver moon it drapes her in a shimmering glow<br>Then, she shines like the brightest stars  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What! You found him?" A twenty year old brunette with hair so long it could be compared to Rapunzel's "Where is he? Is he still alive?"<p>

Hibari chuckled slightly at his fiancee's reactions and tried to calm her down, "He's in the study, waiting to meet you! And obviously he's still alive!" Hibari 'oof'ed as he was tackled to the ground by Tsunako.

"Thank you so much, Kyouya..." Tsunako smiled and gave her fiance a chaste kiss on the lips before rushing down the hall to the study. "I love you!" Tsunako exclaimed before she disappeared down the hallways.

"I love you too..." Hibari blushed a little but smiled gently as he stood up.

* * *

><p><em>Rip this dress with your running legs<br>You no longer need to wear your crown  
>A quick glance into your eyes<br>It sparks a flame that could warm two lonely souls  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Do you Hibari Kyouya, Prince of Sicily take Sawada Tsunako to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Hibari smiled gently at the woman before him, Tsunako was dressed in an off-shoulder wedding gown that had lace on the hem of the folded collars that covered the area just below her shoulders, small white ribbons a few centimetres apart were sewn onto the hem of the wedding dress, she was also wearing white heels. A veil that was pushed back a few moments ago framed Tsunako's delicate features, a small tiara, a simple diamond necklace and white gloves were Tsunako's accessaries for her wedding day.<p>

"I do..." Hibari smiled as Tsuna blushed a little. He was dressed in a white tuxedo coat with a white rose in his chest pocket over a grey dress shirt and slightly grey dress pants, along with black dress shoes.

"And Do you Sawada Tsunako, Princess of Namimori take Hibari Kyouya to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest smiled fondly at the princess, he had been her best friend since childbirth and seeing her this happy was a privilege, of course they were holding a private wedding.

The princess of Namimori parted her lips and declared softly, "I do..." Tsunako smiled shyly at her new husband and kissed him as the priest instructed. "I lov-"

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><em>There is no satisfaction in playing the only one who is not<br>able to stop your flooded tears from  
><em>_Flowing for now and forever  
>I just wish that time would stand still<br>I want to savour this moment for all time  
>I want to be able to store it away<br>The sound of your beautiful beating heart_

* * *

><p>"Tsu..na..ko..." Hibari's eyes widened in horror as he saw his wife fall to the ground with an audible thud, hollow brown orbs were filled with love for the raven haired man before they burned out forever. "NO! Tsunako! Wake up! Please! I love you! Please! I'm begging you! Please wake up! WAKE UP!" The near hysterical prince glared at the room and spotted the same stranger that had approached Tsunako a few years back.<p>

"Mission accomplished~!" The white haired stranger smiled maniacally before he pointed the pistol at himself and pulled the trigger.

"... Please... someone... I'm begging you, save my beloved... please!" A man in a fedora entered the chapel and walked towards the brunette.

"She's still able to be saved..." The man smiled slightly as he took out a necklace in the shape of a heart, "I'll save her but be warned if she were to take off this necklace... she'll die..." Hibari nodded as he watched the stranger place the necklace around his wife's neck.

Chocolate brown orbs flickered open as soon as the necklace is placed and Hibari cried tears of joy. The stranger smiled and disappeared into thin air before Hibari could thank him.

* * *

><p><em>This sensation fills me with joy<br>__This wonderful warm and wet feeling  
><em>_And my whole body is immobilizing  
><em>_It makes me feel like I'm in a fairy-tale_

* * *

><p><strong><span>In another world<span>**

"Ne... Hibari-san? I love you..." A brunet with spiky wild hair smiled gently as the raven haired teen in front of him stared at him with widened eyes, "Do you hate me?" The teen smirked and shook his head, pulling the brunet into a warm embrace.

"Hnn... I love you too, my herbivore..." The said brunette smiled and snuggled closer to the prefect, savoring the warmth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Owari (The End) <span>**


End file.
